Guardian Spirit Beast
Nen Beast (念獣, Nen-jū), also known as Guardian Spirit Beast (守護霊獣, Shugo reijū), is a conjuredHunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 parasitic-type Nen creature possessed by the king and princes of the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 History In the age of rival warlords, Kakin was a small country threatened to be absorbed by its neighboring countries. Around that time, the First King of Kakin conjured the Seed Urn inspired by the "worm toxin" and had his children fight in a succession contest for the throne, which is the foundation for Kakin becoming the superpower that it is today.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 The Seed Urn The Seed Urn's facial features highly resembles the facial features of the clay dolls from the late Jōmon period of Japan. The Seed Urn Ceremony The Seed Urn Ceremony (壺中卵の儀, Kochuurannogi) is part of the Kakin Royal Family Tradition, to prove one's inheritance to the Urn, the host focuses their desire for the crown and offers a drop of their blood to the Urn, then puts their hand in the center of the Urn, a fairy-like creature will then come out from the top of the Urn holding an egg and inserts it into the host's mouth. They will then be granted a Nen beast. Queen Oito once believed that the Ceremony was only an old tradition carried out by the Royal Family. Properties Born from a deceased person's strong desire of perpetuation for their descendants, a Nen Beast is a parasitic-type Nen creature that possesses a person related to the deceased, feeds on their aura as an energy source and takes a shape and an ability influenced by its host's potential and character, however since a Nen Beast is not a direct creation of its host, it cannot be manipulated at will. A Nen Beast will instinctually protect its host but there is no guarantee for it to be its highest priority.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 367 A Nen Beast is free to leave the presence of its respective host. It is also aware of any Nen users that are able to see it and simply stares back at them and in one case, Tserriednich's Nen Beast intimidates Theta. The host cannot see his own Nen Beast or other people's Nen beasts even if he is a Nen user. Balsamilco surmised that there must be a limitation that prevents the Ceremony participants from seeing the Nen Beasts, or that there's a condition that must be fulfilled before they can see them.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 A Nen Beast is imbued with instinctual rules that distinguish it from regular beasts and Nen beings, the known rules are: #Nen Beasts do not fight and kill one another. #Nen Beasts do not attack another human whom a Nen beast is protecting. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Nen Beasts Nasubi Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast King Nasubi's Nen Beast is a huge creature composed of two lateral sections with five limbs in each, which are long insect arms ending in human hands. It has a head in the central part of its body that resembles a human which has an elongated shape, long hair and two enormous ears; Its mouth is upright starting from the height of the eyes to the chin leaving a long tongue out. However, the most notorious part of its body are the bumps that completely cover the rest, those that resemble woman's breasts. Benjamin Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Benjamin's Nen Beast is a humanoid creature similar to a large beetle. On its head can be distinguished two mouths, one much bigger with enormous teeth that seem to be grinding, and another smaller at the height of the neck, that simulates a smile; two barbed ears, and two lobes that separate the top of his head and which would apparently contain insect eyes. It has beetle wings and two clawed arms, a human trunk and abdomen, and its legs are irregularly huge and quite muscular that also end in claws. Camilla Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Camilla's Nen Beast has the form of an actirian or sea anemone of great size. It could also be a kind of jellyfish. It has a cylindrical shape, in which the upper part is comprised by several tentacles with sunken tips that protrude outwards, as if they were the branches of a tree. The lower part of her body extends like a great mantle and ends up forming a kind of skirt. Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Zhang Lei's Nen Beast is shaped like a big axle wheel with a dark flame covering its rim. It has inscription-like patterns on its inner part, and has narrow eyes and mouth. Nine crosses spread around its body in a clockwise manner and a single cross with a circle around it on its forehead. Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Tserriednich's Nen Beast resembles a horse like woman with long fair hair, a long neck with a mane that can extend several meters, big four fingered hands, big sharp pointed nipples, a tail resembling a nine tailed whip, and it wears high heel shoes. The inside of the beasts mouth reveals another face within, with a split tongue and jagged teeth. Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Tubeppa's Nen Beast resembles a giant frog with spiked axle wheels for legs and has many pole like horns on it's back. Tyson Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Tyson is guarded by multiple Nen beasts of the same appearance. They are small sized mono eyes creatures with a slender body and limbs, as well as a round caudal fin. The Nen creatures are all spawned from a currently unseen creature that hovers above Tyson. These Nen beasts' abilities are currently unknown. Luzurus Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Salé-salé's Nen Beast is shaped like a confetti ball with multiple mouths on its body. The mouths are seen emitting an unknown substance. Its surrounded by multiple ball like creatures with blister-like lumps, and its abilities are currently unknown. Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Halkenburg's Nen Beast resembles a giant gargoyle with one big eye, four nostrils (two on each side of its face), with a giant scowl on its face. Its body is covered in shaggy fur, while two horns are mounted just above its head. It has three claw-like fingers and toes, and what appears to be an exposed hole on its back. Kacho Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Kacho's Nen Beast is currently unknown. Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Fugetsu's Nen Beast is currently unknown. Momoze Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Momozoe's Nen Beast is shaped like a human size hamster-like creature. It has two eyes stacked on top of one another on its forehead, two circular ears, a heart-shaped symbol on its belly, and a rat tail. The mouse inquires a target of it's choice whether it's free or not and when the target responds yes, the Nen Beast manipulates the target and attacks people in the surrounding area.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Marayam Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Marayam's Nen Beast resembles a Chinese dragon, with three paired horns on its head, pelvic fins on each lower side of its body, and a pointy caudal fin for a tail. Hanzo and Biscuit note that its size grows at an abnormal rate. Its ability is currently unknown.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Woble Hui Guo Rou's Nen Beast Woble's Nen Beast is currently unknown. It is speculated that it may have been the Nen Beast that killed the bodyguards affiliated with the other Queens. Trivia * ''Kodoku'' (蠱毒, worm toxin) is a type of Japanese poisonous magic, derivative of the Chinese ''Gu'' (traditional Chinese: 蠱; pinyin: gǔ; Wade–Giles: ku) magic. To create it, several poisonous insects are closed together inside a jar, which is opened when only one of them remains. The title thus has a symbolic function, as it refers not only to the ritual through which the members of the Kakin Empire Royal Family obtain a Nen beast, but also to the whole succession war: the siblings are in fact forced to stay on a ship journeying to the Dark Continent while they attempt to kill each other, with the only survivor becoming the legitimate heir to the throne. * When asked to place his hand in the mouth of the Seed Urn, Tserriednich worried it might be bitten off: this may be a reference to "''La Bocca della Verità''" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. Site Poll Who has your favorite Nen Beast? Nasubi Benjamin Camilla Zhang Lei Tserriednich Tubeppa Tyson Luzurus Salé-salé Halkenburg Kacho Fugetsu Momoze Marayam Woble References ru:Тотем-Хранитель Category:Article stubs Category:Kakin Royal Family